edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy's Firework Extravaganza
Ed, Edd n Eddy's Firework Extravaganza is a Fourth of July special of The Very Brand New Ed-ventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy. Plot It's the Fourth of July and everyone's excited. Boo Kid sends the kids to get fireworks. At the firework stand, everyone is picking out their fireworks. Just after the kids buy the fireworks, a shadowy figure follows them. Back at the cul-de-sac, Boo Kid is impressed to see all the fireworks the kids purchased, until a sparky red creature interrupts. The red sparky creature introduces himself as the Firework Monster, and steals the fireworks! Boo Kid and the others set out to get their fireworks back. At the Firework Monster's lair, the Firework Monster plans to ruin the Fourth of July by stealing all the fireworks, with the cul-de-sac being his first one. Back to the kids, they are following Boo Kid, who knows where the Firework Monster's lair is, having encountered him 4 years ago when the Firework Monster stole Boo Kid's family's fireworks and set out on a journey to get them back. Boo Kid hears a bang and hiss sound, and the kids run into the Firework Monster's henchmen, Sparks, Fuse, Bang, Bam and Boom. The henchmen kidnap Boo Kid and take him to the Firework Monster's lair. At the Firework Monster's lair, the Firework Monster reveals his plan. Back at the kids, Edd suggests they follow Bang's footprints. Agreeing to this, the kids follow the footprints. Meanwhile at the Firework Monster's lair, Boo Kid has succeeded in using his hypnosis powers to make Sparks, Fuse, Bang, Bam, Boom fall asleep. He then starts struggling to free himself. Meanwhile, back at the kids, they are following the footprints, find a struggle print (On the ground, prints of Boo Kid and Bam are seen), and reunite with Boo Kid, who has escaped. Meanwhile, at the Firework Monster's lair, the Firework Monster is upset to find Boo Kid has escaped. When he demands an explanation from the henchmen, they tell him they don't have any memory what happened after Boo Kid emitted a strange force at them. Suddenly the kids break in, and Eddy demands for the kids' fireworks. When the Firework Monster refuses to return them and calls Eddy a fool, Ed retaliates by smacking him. Spotting a fuse on the Firework Monster's back, Edd pulls out a match, lights the match, and lights the fuse. The kids rush out of the lair with the fireworks, and the Firework Monster's explodes into sparks, destroying the lair. Back at the cul-de-sac, it is night time, and Boo Kid lights the fireworks, setting them off, while Katy Perry's Firework plays in the background. At the end, the kids break the fourth wall by looking at the screen, waving while saying, "Happy Fourth of July! Let freedom ring! Reserve your freedom and independence!" while the iris in goes. After the credit, it shows the A.K.A Cartoons logo with the American flag as the background. End of episode. Trivia *Like the rest of the holiday specials, this special has a different theme song. *A.K.A Cartoons and Cartoon Network were given permission by Katy Perry to use her song Firework. *The credits have a different theme playing in the background like the other specials. Changes in other countries *In other countries besides the US, this special is a New Years Eve special, with any dialogue mentioning the Fourth of July changed to mentioning New Years Eve. *The theme song is changed to a New Years Eve style unlike the Fourth of July style theme song in the US version, and the credits theme changed to a New Years Eve style unlike the Fourth of July style credits them in the US. *The American flag background of the A.K.A Cartoons logo shown after the credits is changed to a blank red background. *The Firework Monster's plan to ruin the Forth of July by stealing all the fireworks is changed to a plan to ruin New Years Eve by stealing the fireworks from those want to celebrate New Years Eve with fireworks, starting with the cul-de-sac. *"Happy Fourth of July! Let freedom ring! Reserve your freedom and independence!" is changed to "Happy New Years Eve! Don't forget to make a resolution the next day!" *"GIVE US BACK THE FIREWORKS, YOU SPASTIC SCUMBAG!!!!!" is changed to "GIVE US BACK THE FIREWORKS, YOU ERRATIC MONSTER!!!!!!!" *The reason for the changes in other countries is due to the fact that the Fourth of July is only celebrated in the US. Goofs and Errors *Boo Kid's waves released when he uses his hypnosis power to make Sparks, Fuse, Bang, Bam and Boom fall asleep are white in this special, when in other episodes and specials, they are dark purple.